The Video Game Absurdity
by SergeantFuzzyBoots
Summary: Fluffy one-shot about Leonard and Penny playing video games and Sheldon's confusion.


**Okay, so I've had this idea for a while and I finally found the time to write it down. Hope you all enjoy it. I don't own anything.**

Sheldon walked up the stairs, exhausted. Working..._with_ Raj was a tiresome endeavour. They always had numerous arguments throughout the day-all of which were Koothrapali's fault-, extracting all of the theoretical physicist's energy. To make matters worse, Raj would end up doing that strange trick with his fingers that Sheldon was convinced was only possible for a person to do if all of their digits were double jointed.

He sighed as he reached for the door handle. All he wanted now was to make a nice glass of warm milk and then curl up in bed with the latest issue of Flash. Sheldon entered the apartment and found Leonard and Penny snuggled up on the chair in their pyjamas, playing a Game Boy Advance-or rather, they were _attempting_ to play a Game Boy Advance. What they were doing did not look right for sufficient gaming at all. Each of them was holding one end of the device, with Leonard moving the player and Penny jumping and attacking. How could someone-let alone a physicist like Leonard-even _consider_ playing video games in such a manner? To make things even more absurd, Leonard's free arm was wrapped around Penny's shoulders and he was playing with a strand of her hair. How did he expect to defeat difficult bosses while multi-tasking if it was already hard enough for him when he was actually concentrating?

"Hey, Sheldon," Penny greeted him upon noticing his arrival. "How was work with Raj?"

Sheldon let out a sigh of irritation upon being reminded of the day's squabbles and wasted time.

"You shouldn't have asked him that," Leonard muttered.

"Raj continues to question my work," Sheldon replied, shaking his head. "He's clearly under the delusional impression that my calculations may be incorrect."

"Isn't he supposed to do that?" Penny asked. "You know, just in case you're wrong."

Sheldon raised his eyebrows at her incredulously. It amazed him that she'd known him for over three years and still had the nerve to ask him silly questions like that. "I'm never wrong."

Leonard rolled his eyes. "Please, you've been wrong tons of times."

The theoretical physicist wrung his hands in annoyance. "I will admit that when it comes to affairs such as naming a species of cricket, that I have made errors, however, any other mistakes I've made are the fault of others who were incapable of providing me with correct information."

He looked expectantly at his two friends to ensure that they were satisfied, however, it appeared that he had lost their attention-though God knows why-during his explanation, and they were now more interested in their video game.

"Damn it!" Penny muttered, beginning to press the A button repeatedly. She gave Leonard a nudge. "Hey, genius, why'd you walk right into that Koopa Troopa shell?"

"I assumed you would jump on it," he replied, giving her a small nudge back.

"It was going too fast, and I assumed _you_ would run away from it. You know, like you always do," she smiled at him, teasingly.

"Running away from enemies is a smart strategy!" said Leonard defensively. "It keeps your life points high for when you really need them fighting bosses."

"Yeah, but if you beat all your enemies you'll get stronger and defeat the bosses more quickly."

"Well, I suppose that's a good strategy if you're impatient," said Leonard, unable to hide his grin.

Penny gave him a half-hearted glare, then, suddenly, began tickling him, her hands sliding under his robe.

"No, no, don't do that!" Leonard laughed, attempting to weaken Penny's assault with his free hand-he could never dream of being capable of _completely _stopping the attack.

Sheldon shook his head. It wasn't a very smart move on their parts. The distraction would undoubtedly cost them the game. He grinned ever so slightly at being proved right when the short musical notes played, signalling game over.

"Aw!" said Leonard, still chuckling even though Penny had stopped tickling him for the moment. "Do you know how close we were to fighting Bowser?"

"Yes, based on the way you two were playing, I have no doubt that you would have defeated Bowser in no time, saving Princess Peach, and securing her affections for Mario. Bazinga." Sheldon frowned when his classic practical joke did not receive any laughs. Some people just had no sense of humour.

"This is your fault," said Leonard, setting the Game Boy on the coffee table and wrapping his arms around Penny's waist, who-as a result of the tickle attack-was now in his lap.

Penny shook her head at him. "It's never the girlfriend's fault."

Leonard rolled his eyes. "Shut up." He pulled Penny down closer to him and kissed her, running his right hand through her hair, while his left caressed her back. She chuckled into his lips and then deepened the kiss, bringing her hands up to his face and cradling his jaw.

Sheldon, not a fan of public displays of affection-or any kind of displays of affection for that matter-moved to the kitchen to make his warm milk. While he heated his late night treat, his mind-for some baffling reason-was filled with thoughts of his roommate. He simply could not understand how Penny, a mediocre minded, community college drop-out, was able to get Leonard, an experimental physicist employed at Cal-Tech, to do such utterly bizarre things like watch incredibly confusing television shows such as Sex and the City when watching shows like Star Trek was a much better use of one's time. Or eat French toast on a Monday when eating oatmeal was what one's body required. And now she had him playing a one player video game with two people, when everyone knew that one would be much more successful playing on their own. The most terrifying thought was that Sheldon wasn't even sure if that had been Penny's idea. Perhaps Leonard had suggested it. Perhaps Penny was dragging him into an enigmatic world of mayhem. Still, if it hadn't been Leonard's idea, why would he agree to it? He wouldn't gain anything from it. Losing a game of Super Mario was in no way impressive. No, there was simply no fathoming what that woman had done to Leonard. The theoretical physicist was just pleased that he didn't have to suffer through such odd activities.

Sheldon removed his cup of warm milk from the microwave and headed down the hall towards his bedroom.

"Night, Sheldon," said Leonard as he passed by. He and Penny had stopped kissing and were now back to snuggling on the couch, with Leonard occasionally kissing Penny's forehead.

"I love you," said Penny, nestling deeper into Leonard's side.

"I love you, too," said Leonard, unable to hide his smile, as always.

Sheldon shook his head in bemusement. Utterly bizarre.


End file.
